basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of NCAA Division II Schools
This is an alphabetical list of NCAA Division II schools. This page will be maintained concurrently with the equivalent category. A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W A *AbileneChristian *Adams State *Adelphi *Alabama - Huntsville *Alaska - Anchorage *Alaska - Fairbanks *Albany State *Alderson-Broaddus *American International *Anderson *Angelo State *Arkansas - Monticello *Arkansas Tech *Armstrong Atlantic State *Ashland *Assumption *Augusta State *Augustana B *Barry *Barton *Bellarmine *Belmont Abbey *Bemidji State *Benedict *Bentley *Bloomfield *Bloomsburg *Bluefield State *Bowie State *Bridgeport *Brigham Young (HI) (men's basketball only) *Bryant C *C. W. Post *Caldwell *Cal Poly Pomona *California (PA) *California State - Bakersfield *California State - Dominguez Hills *California State - Los Angeles *California State - Monterey Bay *California State - San Bernardino *California State - Stanislaus *Cameron *Carson-Newman *Catawba *Central Arkansas *Central Missouri State *Central Oklahoma *Central State *Central Washington *Chadron State *Chaminade *Charleston (WV) *Cheyney *Chico State *Christian Brothers *Claflin *Clarion *Clark Atlanta *Clayton State *Coker *Colorado - Colorado Springs *Colorado Christian *Colorado Mines *Colorado State - Pueblo *Columbia Union *Columbus State *Concord *Concordia (MN) *Concordia (NY) *Converse (women's basketball only) D *Davis & Elkins *Delta State *District of Columbia *Dominican *Dowling *Drury E *East Central *East Stroudsburg *Eastern New Mexico *Eckerd *Edinboro *Elizabeth City State *Emporia State *Erskine F *Fairmont State *Fayetteville State *Felician *Ferris State *Findlay *Florida Southern *Florida Tech *Fort Hays State *Fort Lewis *Fort Valley State *Francis Marion *Franklin Pierce G *Gannon *Georgia College *Georgian Court (women's basketball only) *Glenville State *Goldey-Beacom *Grand Canyon *Grand Valley State H *Harding *Hawaii - Hilo (men's basketball only) *Hawaii Pacific (men's basketball only) *Henderson State *Hillsdale *Holy Family *Humboldt State I *Indiana (PA) *Indianapolis J *Johnson C. Smith K *Kentucky State *Kentucky Wesleyan *Kutztown L *Lake Superior State *Lander *Lane *Le Moyne *Lees-McRae *LeMoyne-Owen *Lenoir-Rhyne *Lewis *Limestone *Lincoln *Lincoln Memorial *Livingstone *Lock Haven *Lynn M *Mansfield *Mars Hill *Massachusetts - Lowell *Mercy *Mercyhurst *Merrimack *Mesa State *Metropolitan State *Michigan Tech *Midwestern State *Miles *Millersville *Minnesota - Crookston *Minnesota - Duluth *Minnesota State - Mankato *Minnesota State - Moorhead *Missouri - Rolla *Missouri - St. Louis *Missouri Southern State *Missouri Western State *Molloy *Montana State - Billings *Montevallo *Morehouse (men's basketball only) *Mount Olive N *Nebraska - Kearney *Nebraska - Omaha *New Haven *New Jersey Tech *New Mexico Highlands *New York Tech *Newberry *North Alabama *North Carolina - Pembroke *North Carolina Central *North Dakota *North Georgia *North Greenville *Northeastern State *Northern Kentucky *Northern Michigan *Northern State *Northwest Missouri State *Northwest Nazarene *Northwood *Nova Southeastern *Nyack O *Oakland City *Ohio Valley *Oklahoma Panhandle State *Ouachita Baptist P *Pace *Paine *Palm Beach Atlantic *Pfeiffer *Philadelphia *Philadelphia Sciences *Pittsburg State *Pittsburgh - Johnstown *Post *Presbyterian Q *Queens (NC) *Queens (NY) *Quincy R *Regis *Rockhurst *Rollins S *Saginaw Valley State *Salem International *San Francisco State *Seattle *Seattle Pacific *Shaw *Shepherd *Shippensburg *South Dakota School of Mines and Technology *Southeastern Oklahoma Shit *Southern Arkansas *Southern Connecticut State *Southern Illinois - Edwardsville *Southern Indiana *Southern New Hampshire *Southwest Baptist *Southwest Minnesota State *Southwestern Oklahoma State *St. Andrews *St. Anselm *St. Augustine's *St. Cloud State *St. Edward's *St. Joseph's (IN) *St. Leo *St. Martin's *St. Mary's (TX) *St. Michael's *St. Paul's *St. Rose *St. Thomas Aquinas *Stillman *Stonehill T *Tampa *Tarleton State *Texas A&M - Commerce *Texas A&M - Kingsville *Texas Woman's (women's basketball only) *Truman State *Tusculum *Tuskegee U *UC San Diego *Upper Iowa *Urbana *Union V *Valdosta State *Virginia State *Virginia Union W *Washburn *Wayne State (MI) *Wayne State (NE) *West Alabama *West Chester *West Florida *West Georgia *West Liberty State *West Texas A&M *West Virginia State *West Virginia Tech *West Virginia Wesleyan *Western New Mexico *Western Oregon *Western State *Western Washington *Wheeling Jesuit *Wilmington *Wingate *Winona State *Winston-Salem State *Wisconsin - Parkside Category:Lists of Schools by Division Schools Category:Schools in New Jersey Category:Schools by state